Something Missing
by orphanblackclone5678
Summary: Lost Girl Au where the "Happy Sunshine Gang" is a bunch of teenagers in high school. Tamsin is the harbinger of death and must collect souls while balancing high school life. With Chem finals and collecting souls life can get a bit crazy. . Valkubus and Denzi. Possible M rating Later but for now it's T. (Strong language and violence)
1. Chapter 1: Harbingers Do What They Can

Authors Note: So I apologize for the format of this chapter before, it was brought to my attention that there was no spacing between chapters so I am very sorry. This should be a better format.

Chapter 1:

Tamsin Perspective

Lights danced across tree tops in various colors. Sirens roared in cycles leaving faint traces of fear in the ears that listened.

Tamsin stood in the shadows of those tree tops, bathed in the red and blue of police flashers. She knew this scene all too well, schools were few for her but sadly common. Her job entailed the collecting of souls, she never got a choice on the ones she took, whether they be children or grown men, she took them.

She walked past the cars and barriers with little trouble, they couldn't see her, like they couldn't see the helpless floaters in the confines of a middle school. The halls were dimmed with half of the lights turned on.

The first was a girl, Hailey, she was fourteen. Tamsin kneeled next to the girl laying her palms against Hailey's abdomen. The collections were easy, the conditions weren't. Hailey's hair was spread across the area around her skull, what was left of it. The fabric of her red dress clung to her skin with bloody stains from the hours prior.

Tamsin's eyes turned the color of ash and smoke during a fire as she claimed the soul of the girl laying in the middle of the hallway. She was safe now, she would be transported to Valhalla where she could live for years beyond the ones wasted in the institution that claimed her.

Tamsin continued through the halls, the next was a young boy, Scott, he was fourteen when he was shot point blank in the skull by another boy. Tamsin knelt once more, repeating the ritual she had done since she had been his age.

Her first was a girl, Mara, she was ten when her father took her to the shed that rested on grass in their backyard and stabbed her with a pair of shears. Tamsin couldn't get the image out of her head, the girl wore a light blue dress with a fresh stain in the hems where she had attempted to bring coffee to her father and failed. If only her balance was better, maybe she would still be laying in bed with a slight rise and fall of a breathing chest, with a heartbeat pumping life through her. If only.

Tamsin shivered at the memory of Mara, it haunted her. But Tamsin continued, she took the souls of ten within the school. Ten boys and girls that had never danced with each other, never drank alcohol, never experience life beyond schooling. She sat on the curb outside of the school, listening to the police talk about the boy that had brought a gun to class.

Tamsin sighed, cradling the necklace of one of the girls in her palm, the carvings ancient. It was most likely from her family's crest, given to the girl when she received her powers. The chain fell from her hand as she faded into the shadows, leaving behind the souls of the humans inside.

Tamsin delivered the souls to the gates of Valhalla and returned to the garden outside of her house. The grass wiped the blood from her shoes as she walked to the door, picking up the mat that lay before the entrance and retrieving the key. Tamsin rolled it in her palm for a moment before she inserted it in the door knob.

"Acacia," she called, "I'm going to my room. It's been a long day."

Acacia peaked her head from behind the refrigerator door, "You alright kid? Want a beer?"

Tamsin walked into the kitchen, watching Acacia remove the tops or two beers and hand one to her. "Thanks," she spoke, taking the drink from her elder.

"You look like shit Tam. Who'd you collect?'

"Kids again. Why do schools keep letting kids carry guns, don't they know it's dangerous?" Tamsin leaned in front of the microwave that sat on the counter, examining the faint reflection of herself. Her hair was hanging in its usual loose curls but had been faintly stained with blood. Tamsin grabbed a paper towel and began massaging the locks with cold water to remove the blood.

Acacia took a deep breath, "It's not their choice Tamsin, it's the kids. They get a little messed up and blame the people around them, no matter the justification." Acacia was greeted with a stunned look from the young valkyrie. "What? I know what happened, you forget that i used to wear your shoes."

"Whatever, your ancient ass couldn't touch these kicks," Tamsin motioned to the bright blue boots that hugged her feet. Tamsin took a long swig from her beer and took a deep breath, laying the bloodied rag on the counter. "Does it ever get easier?"

"Easier? Nah, never gets easier, but it gets easier to deal with. The kid ones are rough, the warriors not so much. You'll get the hang of it once you're on the battlefield, those dudes chose to be there."

Tamsin huffed, "Thanks 'cacia. I think I'm gonna go shower the smell of dead kid off me."

"As you should, your rat ass doesn't need more nasty, i think your face has that covered."

Tamsin scowled at the older woman who stood leaning against the counter, drinking her beer.

Acacia simply smirked at the girl, "Just kidding T. Hey, don't forget you have school tomorrow," Acacia yelled through the hall as Tamsin entered her room.

Tamsin stopped in her doorway, "I thought that was a joke. Acacia, you're not serious right?"

"Serious as a valkyrie bond," Acacia raised her right hand, "Scouts honor."

"But we're valkyries, doesn't the whole school thing stay with the humans and other fae? I mean we collect souls."

"Yep we do Tam but that doesn't mean we can be stupid."

Tamsin crossed her arms ,"Fine, but do I get time off from the soul catching for homework?"

"Nope, gotta do both," Acacia sipped her beer, "It's in the handbook."

"Theres a handbook?"

"Hell's no but that would be useful. Now get your ass clean and go to sleep, gotta big day tomorrow," Acacia laughed as she heard the door slam to Tamsin's room.


	2. Chapter 2: Misfit-ting Pieces

Authors note: So I think i fixed the format of the last chapter so it wasn't so condensed, sorry about that. So I think I'm going to play with the perspectives throughout the story to make it interesting. So enjoy and stuff like that.

Chapter 2: Misfit-ting Pieces

Bo and Kenzi Perspective

"Yo Bobo," Kenzi called from the front door. Kenzi paced impatiently, scuffing the bottom of her boots on the tile floors of she and Bo's apartment. Kenzi stared into the mirror settled next to the door, correcting her mascara and bangs before she left. "Bobo come on! We're gonna be late for school," she yelled up the staircase near the door.

"Fine Kenz, come on," Bo strutted down the stairs with her shiny leather jacket thrown over her shoulder. Bo wore her usual black leggings and tight skirt with a jet black halter top.

Kenzi oohed and awed at Bo's appearance as she grabbed the keys to the chevy in the driveway. "Lookin' hot Bobo, got a hot date?"

"It's school Kenzi, and you look nice too, new boots?" Bo slammed the door behind them and locked up. Bo admired the small russian's taste in a dark fur vest with black everything else.

"Yep, got a killer price for 'em, only needed a banshee."

"Wow," Bo looked hurt as she pressed her palm to her chest, "You went hunting without me?"

"Girl gotta eat right? Plus you were, uh," Kenzi paused, "occupied."

"Oh," Bo started the car understanding Kenzi's implication. "Sorry Kenz, got hungry."

"And so did I but I can't have a boy toy for lunch now can I?" Kenzi smirked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Bo smiled as she drove to the school, "Hey but it's a new day, new school year, you excited?"

Kenzi pulled her phone from her bag and began typing something, "I don't know if I'd use the word excited, more like don't give and eff, but yeah you could say excited."

"Who are you texting?" Bo peaked over as she parked the car in a space near the school's main entrance.

"Dyson, he says he'll be at the school with Hale in a few," Kenzi looked up and noticed they were already in the parking lot. "How the hell did we get here so quickly?"

"Kenz, we live like one street over, you should know this by now. What? Too much wolf wang to remember?"

Kenzi smacked Bo's arm, "Ew no, I just don't pay attention," she piped up as she opened her door.

Bo rubbed the side of her arm where the girl had smacked. She grabbed the keys from the car and stuffed them into her purse. The school was a tall gray stone building with too few windows and too many bars on the ones that existed.

"Welcome ladies," they were greeted as they walked through the doors to the commons.

"Good morning Mr. McCorrigan," they both plastered fake smiles on their faces and greeted politely in unison.

"I see an absence of backpacks, is there a reason for that?"

Bo and Kenzi exchanged a glance before answering, "We uh left them with one of our friends, he'll be in soon with them," Bo covered quickly.

"Good, won't want a repeat of last year now would we?"

"No sir," they responded.

"Good, have a nice day."

Kenzi felt a slight pinch on the top of the back of her leg, her hand shot out to grab the source of the pinch. "Dyson!" Kenzi pulled his hand up.

"Why hello there ladies, mind if I ask what happened last year?" Dyson grinned as he reclaimed his hand from the petite girl.

Bo turned and smiled at both Dyson and Hale whom had appeared behind them. "Oh nothing, we just skipped class and never did any work, the usual."

"A lady such as yourself? I'm appalled," Hale gasped dramatically, clutching his chest.

Bo playfully slapped the boy. Hale stood three inches above Bo and three below Dyson who towered the group. "Like you've never done it."

"Excuse me, I believe we were on the topic of you both," Dyson teased.

Kenzi smirked, "But the topic of your hand on my ass has come to view."

Dyson grabbed the girl and pulled her against his muscular form, "How else am I supposed to greet the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

"Ah, but hasn't the wolf learned how to treat a lady?" Kenzi smiled.

"Yes, the wolf know exactly how to treat a lady, however I see no such creature in the vicinity," Dyson teased, receiving a slap on the arm by the girl.

Bo laughed at the exchange with Hale whom had been watching them as well. "As fun as this is," she waved a finger between the two, "class starts in five."

Kenzi and Dyson were left to their farewells as Bo and Hale began walking to class, "You think we'll ever get used to them?" Hale spoke as they ventured to the second floor of the building.

"No a chance," Bo called as they parted ways.

Tamsin Perspective:

"Tamsin," Acacia yelled. "Tamsin wake the hell up or I'll pour water on your lazy ass."

"Errg," Tamsin sighed as she pulled the pillow over her head.

The elder stared at the girl ignoring her orders. Tamsin sprawled across her bed with her sheets hanging by a toe, literally a toe held the blankets from falling completely.

Acacia exited the room for a moment as Tamsin began to stir. Tamsin wiped the sleep from her eyes and ran her hand through the tangles of hair hanging over her eyes.

Acacia came roaring in with a bucket, "I told your bitch ass to get the hell up," she hollered before pouring the buckets contents over the girl.

"What the hell?" Tamsin hopped up, spilling water that had gathered on her bed.

Acacia dropped the bucket and brushed the wetness on the front of her jeans, "Good, you're up. Get dressed, school's starting."

"Starting? Like now?" Tamsin ran from the room.

"Yeah, you have like five minutes, so chop chop."

"What the hell 'Cacia? Didn't you think I should be on time?" Tamsin grabbed a pair of jeans from her dresser and rushed back out of the room leaving Acacia still standing next to her bed with the puddle of water and bucket.

Acacia raised her hands up in defense, "I thought you'd take care of that, you're perfectly capable."

Tamsin ran into her closet and tugged a shirt over her head, "Dammit Acacia, I was asleep!"

Acacia scoffed, "So was I, now lets go."

Tamsin grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed it with pens and paper before the elder shoved her into a car.

Tamsin was startled when she saw the school, the gray stones made her shake. It had been years since she'd stepped into a school that didn't have souls to collect, this was full of the living. If the people inside were alive that meant she had to talk to them, which wasn't exactly appealing to the young blonde.

Acacia pulled up to the curb of the school and unlocked Tamsin's door. She noticed the face the girl made, "It's gonna be okay Tams, no ones dead yet," she patted the girls shoulder.

"I, I know it's just weird, I go to school."

"Get used to it, these are your new orders, now go get educated so I don't have a stupid valkyrie on my hands."

Tamsin smiled and slammed the door to the car. She was gonna be okay, she breathed deeply. No one was dead, yet.

The bell to the school blared through the halls as Tamsin entered. She pulled out the schedule Acacia had handed her in the car, second floor was her first class.

"Shit," Tamsin mumbled as she began running up a flight of stairs. "So much for on time."

Bo's Perspective:

The instructor stood at the front of the stuffy room carrying a large textbook about a long dead civilization with long dead characters that she expected the class to know. Bo picked at the loose nail polish on her index finger as she ignored the lady in the front.

"Miss Dennis, I would appreciate it if you listened," the teacher dropped the book onto a young boys desk leaving an echoing smack to reverberate.

"And I'd like to-" Bo began to speak.

"I'm here, I'm here," a tall blonde girl interrupted as she entered the room. The girl handed the woman in the front a small pink piece of paper.

"Very well miss, uh," the woman leaned closer to the girl, "how do you say that?"

"Just Tamsin is fine," she replied.

"Yes, um you may sit next to miss Malikov in the back," the woman motioned to the only empty seat in the class room.

Kenzi leaned over and began whispering in Bo's ear, "Who's the blonde?"

The warm air made contact with Bo's ear causing the girl to laugh.

Tamsin shot a glare at Bo and Kenzi who were whispering. Tamsin sat in the seat as blood rushed to her cheeks causing a light shade of pink to form.

Kenzi sat up and looked at the blonde and stuck her hand between them, "I'm Kenzi, you must be new here."

Tamsin turned and reluctantly shook the petite russians hand, "Tamsin."

"This is Bo," Kenzi motioned to her friend who sat on the other side of her.

"Hi," Bo greeted. The blonde looked nervous as she said hello to the succubus. The girls ignored the woman who resumed speaking in the front of the class.

"Hi," Tamsin smiled. "What class is this? I tried to look at my schedule but it didn't say much," Tamsin ran a hand through her loose curls that hung from a small braid at the top of her head that she had done in the car.

"We think it's English, could be History," Bo answered. "Some boring reading material discussion."

Tamsin became worried, "Reading? Was that assigned over the summer?"

"Probably, I didn't read it," Bo watched the girl's face become a darker shade of red. "It's okay maybe there's not a test."

"And Miss Malikov," the woman paced up and down the aisle, "Why did Odin sacrificed his eye?"

"Because played with a bee bee gun?" Kenzi guessed

"No miss Malikov, he sacrificed his eye-"

"He sacrificed it to gain the wisdom of ages," Tamsin interrupted.

"Very good miss Bry.. uh Bry.." the woman struggled with the pronunciation of Tamsin's last name.

"It may be best to just refer to me as Tamsin, the last name doesn't go well," Tamsin smiled politely.

The woman walked back to the front of the room and resumed her lecture on the battles of Ragnarok.

The girls mouths both dropped, "Whoa there smarty pants, I thought you didn't read?"

"I didn't," Tamsin turned to the girls, "Guess this is history."

"How did you know that about Odin?" Kenzi asked.

"I know my myths, it's kinda thing we do at my house."

"Can we see your schedule?" Bo looked over.

Tamsin began digging through the bag of pens and paper she had grabbed, "Uh I don't know if that's a great idea," she removed the paper from the bag.

"It's fine, come on blonde," Kenzi poked the girl. Tamsin handed over the schedule. Kenzi and Bo scanned the page of classes and compared it to the ones laying on their desks.

"Sweet," Kenzi chirped. "We have Chemistry and English together."

"Oh," Tamsin smiled, "how 'bout you," she directed at Bo who was still scanning.

"I'm you with Kenzi during English and we have Math, and gym together. Looks like you're solo for Cross Country, Latin and Psychology," Bo handed the schedule back to Tamsin.

"Damn girl, two phys ed's? You must like running," Kenzi passed the paper.

"Uh, yeah you could say that."

"Hey do you want to sit with us at lunch? Ya know since we have so many classes

together, might as well get to know each other," Bo piped up.

"Yeah that sound cool," Kenzi and Bo smiled at the girl.

Tamsin took a deep breath to relieve the redness sneaking across her cheeks. "Uh I don't know," Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck.

"You don't have too, just an idea," the girls turned back to listen to the teacher.

"No, it's not like no, just I, uh," Tamsin stuttered.

"It's fine Tamsin, you don't have to," Bo shrugged.

"It's just.." Tamsin trailed off.

"Nevermind Tamsin," Kenzi brushed it off.

Tamsin let her cheeks become red, she didn't care much anymore, the girls had dismissed her. Tamsin was used to this, but something about these girls was different, she cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**Thank you for all of the sweet reviews, and for ya know reading this. I's so sorry this is so late but here it is! And we get to see more of Tamsin with death.

Disclaimer: LG, not mine, I just play with it.

Tamsin sat in silence as she stared blankly into the wall behind the teachers face. The woman had stopped pacing and sat on a stool in the middle of the free space between the children and her desk. Bo and Kenzi continued with conversation as usual and waited for the bell to ring.

Tamsin hadn't hoped for something more in her many lives, an escape. The moment the blaring ring sounded, Tamsin sprang from her seat and ran from the room. She needed out, like now. Tamsin nearly ran down the hallway, dodging any teenaged bodies entering her path. English was the last class she had before lunch, she just needed to make it to lunch.

"Whoa, watch it," a teenage boy yelled at Tamsin as she rushed past. The textbooks that had been nestled in his arms now resting on the shimmering, stained concrete of the school.

"Sorry," she turned around. She nelt before the boy and helped him gather the mass of supplies he had carried.

The boy glared at Tamsin, his features becoming rough and discolored. Tamsin felt the rage seep from the boy's skin.

"Gama-Sennin," Tamsin muttered before letting the her face become skeletal.

"Valkyrie," the boy backed away, leaving his books laying on the ground.

"Whoa there girly," someone grabbed Tamsin's shoulders and dragged her down the hallway.

Tamsin fought the hands gripping her, "What the hell? I had it under control."

"Sure ya did," Kenzi leaned against the lockers lining the wall. "But use of powers, or whatever you call them aren't allowed."

Tamsin turned to face Kenzi, shoving the hands toward the body they belonged to a slightly taller boy with red hair curling at the top of his head. "Who the hell is this? And why did you grab me?"

"My apologies, the name's Dyson, and Kenzi told me to," the boy answered, moving closer to the girls still resting against the lockers.

"Thought you could use some help, if McCorrigan see's you go all skeletor then you're dead. Plus Joey isn't a threat, few secretions when he's mad but otherwise, no harm," she began walking further down the hall with Dyson closely behind.

Tamsin retrieved her bag she had dropped during the gama-sennin showdown and followed Kenzi and Dyson. "That doesn't answer why you're here, thought you and Bo didn't like me," Tamsin rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh Tam-tam, you have much to learn," Kenzi laughed lightly, "I gotta know the new girl, the all powerful Valkyrie"

"Why? And how did you know, wait," Tamsin turned around, scanning the emptying halls, "is this a fae school?" Tamsin whispered closely to the pair she walked with.

"No, its fae and human, mainly me," Kenzi smirked.

"She's the only human, but yes, it's all fae," Dyson spoke, his deep voice vibrating the air

around him. "Gotta go babe, see ya in a few," Dyson pecked the small human's cheek.

"Bye babe, have fun," Kenzi smiled, watching him leave. "God," she mumbled, "hate to see him go, love to watch him leave."

Tamsin snapped her fingers together in front of Kenzi's face, "Stop drooling and explain."

"All in due time Tammy, all in due time. Gotta go to English, ready?" Kenzi pushed the Valkyrie toward the classroom.

Just in time Tamsin's phone became spastic with vibrations and noise escaping the fabric of her bag. "Saved by the phone," Tamsin pulled the small silver object against her right ear. Kenzi continued to pull Tamsin through the entryway of the class.

"Come on Tamsin, we can't be late. It's one thing to skip and another to ignore the bitches that speak."

"Yeah 'Cacia, okay I got it... Can't you wait a sec, I have class," Tamsin dragged Kenzi further away from the room.

The small girl shuttered at the force pulling against her strength, damn Tamsin was stronger than she had expected. "What the hell Tam-"

Tamsin cut Kenzi off as she threw the phone back into her bag, "Listen Kenzi, I know we like just met and stuff, but can you cover me for English? It's not my best class and I have to go."

"Go? Go where, Tamsin have you ever been to school? They don't just let you leave like this, it's only second period. On the _first_day."

"Yeah I know Kenz, just please? You and Bo have English together, can't you think of something?" Tamsin looked up and down the emptying halls, kids slamming their lockers were shooed away by monitors standing against the walls, if you just glanced you would assume they were other children, however a closer look would reveal the ties and pleated skirts that were worn by the adults. "I, I have to go Kenzi. See you at lunch or something," Tamsin left the girl standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall.

Bo brushed past Kenzi and pulled her into the classroom, "What happened to blondie? Scare her off already?"

"Something like that."

XX

"What happened," Tamsin had broke into a sprint when she had noticed the yellow tape being pulled against the barriers. Acacia stood on the other side of the reflective surface of the barriers with her arms crossed under her fitted leather jacket.

"It's not good Tam, kids again, older though," Acacia raised the tape enough for Tamsin to duck beneath it. Acacia stopped Tamsin before she could see the crime scene, "Listen Tamsin, I know that this stuff gets to you, if you don't want to take them I can, I just..."

"Acacia, if you thought I couldn't handle it, you wouldn't have called, I can deal with it," Tamsin passed the officer guarding the door that lead to the bodies. His face was hung toward the ground, eyes beaten with sleep, the bags under his eyes casting their own shadows. Tamsin drifted into the room with ease, it was when she saw the contents that she stopped.

Walls that had once been pale and ghostly had been stained with the remnants of the souls. The tile was cracked, it might have been nice once, soothing to some, a room of white with cool tiles to greet warm body heat. There was nothing in this room welcoming anymore, what might have been a chair lay mangled and torn in the center of the room.

Tamsin gasped, she stood in the doorway, frozen in her form. Acacia's hand found its place on her shoulder, where it had rested with Mara, where she had placed it ever time Tamsin had been trained to see these scenes without fear, or sorrow, or pain, or any emotion that led to weakness. Tamsin clenched her teeth and ventured further into the room.

Uniforms had collected their evidence, taken their pictures, now they just waited for the coroner to take the bodies. They hung their, like puppets from strings, fragile.

"Alexander, Louise, Matthew, Amanda, and Charlotte. Sixteen, fourteen, seventeen, nineteen, and fifteen," Tamsin spoke as she walked around them. Their bodies had been arranged around the crumpled remains of the chair, hanging from the ceiling. "Room twenty-seven, wing B, building C."

"They died quickly," Acacia stood in the doorway, she watched Tamsin, watched her push the pain under her job. This was training, this was what Tamsin had to do.

"No they didn't Acacia, don't lie to me. They were aware for minutes before their bodies shut down," Tamsin brushed her hand against the sole of Alexander's converse, gold streams connecting with her hand, collected. Tamsin's brow had been furrowed, the lines in her face more defined. She repeated this action four more times, taking their souls from their bodies. Tamsin let her head hang for a moment, letting the thoughts in her head settle.

"Do you smell that?" Tamsin paused in front of the chair.

Acacia spoke, "Fae."

"It wasn't suicide 'Cacia, this was an attack. Find out their parent's names, where they work, find anything with a trail," Tamsin sped through the words as if they were poison on her lips. She was tense, she felt the souls pressing against her mind.

"Tamsin," Acacia tried to reach out for her hand.

"No, it's not in the job description, I signed up for this, I can't take it back now. Like you said, it gets easier," Tamsin smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Acacia nearly whispered.

"Does it matter?"

XX

"So where did she go?" Bo poked Kenzi. The pair had drifted through the lunch line and ventured to the table with Dyson and Hale.

"No clue, she just up and left, she got a call from someone, guess that's why."

"Damn, you told her we were just messing with her in first period right? I mean, she looked embarrassed but she's a freakin' Valkyrie, she should get over it," Bo picked at the slice of pizza laying across her tray.

"I don't think that was it, she seemed fine with it, I mean Dyson and I swooped in and saved her from exposing herself to the whole school," Kenzi spoke.

"Who?" Dyson perked up as soon as Kenzi sat in the chair next to his.

"Tamsin," Bo mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"Who?" Hale finished off a small chicken breast on his tray.

"Hot new girl, really tall too, she's in our phys ed classes," Dyson grinned.

Kenzi smacked Dyson in the ribs, "Yo wolf-boy, how 'bout you keep the guy talk between guys when you're in front of your girlfriend. And since when have you liked blondes?"

Dyson pecked Kenzi's cheek, "Easy there tiger, you know you're the only one for me. I was just informing Hale of our new friend."

"_Our_? You haven't said two words to her," Kenzi spoke.

"To who?" Tamsin interrupted.

"It's whom, and you must be Tamsin, I'm Hale," Hale pushed his hand toward Tamsin.

Tamsin shook it, "Nice to meet you Hale. So, _whom _were you speaking of?" Tamsin asked in a very proper tone.

"You," Bo leaned over and nearly whispered in Tamsin's ear. "Don't worry about it, everyone's just curious."

Tamsin smiled, the first since her last collection. "What are they curious about?" Tamsin kept the hushed tones as the other three had begun eating.

"Why you left so quickly. Are you okay, you looked a bit frazzled coming in?" Bo inquired.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine, just had to go work something out with my, my roommate," yeah that should work, roommate, was she a roommate? Mentor? One might call her a guardian, Tamsin thought.

"Oh well did you work it out?"

"Yep, everything's hunky dory."

"Who the hell says 'hunky dory'?" Kenzi nearly spat.

Tamsin grinned, "I do punk, you got a problem?"

"Nope, everything's hunky dory," Kenzi smiled. "So now that you've met everyone, what do you think of the school so far, well what you have seen."

"It's okay. Your teachers suck, I ran into a really short one coming in and he was all pissy about me being late for lunch."

"McCorrigan," the group groaned.

"About this tall?" Dyson raised his hand about four feet off of the ground.

"About, yeah. Wait, is that the guy that you said would kill me earlier? He's not a threat, he's like a munchkin," Tamsin laughed.

"Yo, don't let him catch you saying that, he will literally write you out of history to keep order. My mom told me once that when the world was shit and stuff that he took over and wrote laws and stuff to stop the fighting, he's like all powerful," Dyson hushed.

"So why the hell is he a principal and a mediocre school in the 'burbs'?" Tamsin became intrigued.

"No clue. My mom never told me much else, just don't talk about him like that, he is to be respected and admired."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I won't talk about munchkins," Tamsin joked.

Dyson's face went pale for a moment, "Don't say stuff like that."

Bo's cellphone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled the small black device from the fabric of her pants and began reading something, "Hey did anyone hear about the mass suicide at North Ridge? Apparently some kids decided to off themselves in an abandoned classroom."

"Oh my god, what happened," Kenzi dropped her fork.

"Uh the news report says that the kids were hanging in a storage room at the school, names Matthew Jacobs, Alexander Robinson, Amanda Peters, Charlotte Granger and Louise Holt. They were all students," Bo touched her fingers to her lips. She read further about the horrors of high school suicides that had been elaborated in the article.

Tamsin stared blankly at a speck of forgotten food on the table, she already knew the details, the looks on the faces of children when they were taken, she knew they were happier now, safer. Whatever had done this wouldn't stop, not when it was still hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Thank you everyone for actually reading this and every one that reviews, thank you, thank you , thank you. I'm sorry I'm kinda inconsistent about updating but I promise it will get better once the semester is over. So here we go, some more teeny Happy Sunshine Gang, enjoy!_

**_In the Woods With a Wondersnatch_**

Tamsin had sat and listened to the group of adolescence converse over classes they had and teachers they wished they didn't. Tamsin smiled when Dyson and Kenzi began joking with each other throwing quick comebacks and fierce retorts.

"Hey, Tamsin what are you doing Friday?" Kenzi asked behind a wicked smile directed at Dyson.

"Yeah," Bo smiled, "got any plans?"

Tamsin stared blankly at the welcoming faces for a moment, "I think I'm free, why?"

The group shared looks for a moments and seemed to give a collective head nod. "We have this thing we do sometimes to," Dyson laughed under his breath, "ya know lead into the year."

"Okay?" Tamsin was confused.

"So you wanna come?" Kenzi leaned forward. "It'll be really fun."

_Making friends? Yeah, fun, _Tamsin thought. "Uh, yeah sure. Why not?"

"Great," Hale piped up. "I got the booze."

"Really man? You okay with that after what happened last time? I mean it was cool and all but still..." Dyson pawed at the back of his ear.

"Nah, it's fine, I got it," Hale downed his water and rose. "See you guys later, I got class. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah man," Dyson bumped fists with Hale.

Hale motioned to Tamsin, "Any requests? I can get most things."

Tamsin smiled politely, "I'm good, but thanks."

"Suit yourself," He threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked away.

Kenzi and Dyson soon followed, walking to classes with arms interlocked. Tamsin twiddled with the can that rested in her palms, messing with the loosening tab connected to the top.

"Hey Tamsin," Bo broke the silence.

"Yep," Tamsin spoke, her words disconnected from her thoughts. When she finally looked up she caught Bo's gaze.

Bo was hesitant, "Wanna skip PE? I'm not feeling well."

Her face wasn't pale, there wasn't sweat carried on her brow, she looked completely fine. Tamsin threw the can toward the trashcan set in the aisle near their table. "Um, are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" the can landed in the pile of trash.

"No, it's not that kind of 'not well' if ya know what I mean," her eyebrow raised.

"Oh," Tamsin muttered. "Come on then," she stood.

The girls jaw fell, "Really? Miss history is skipping class? Damn Tam."

Tamsin slid her hag over her shoulder, "What?" she turned. Tamsin smiled, "I get it, but I hate PE, just did it for the credit."

"Fine then, come on Tamers," Bo strode to the door leading Tamsin away from the facility.

X-X

"Really? An Ogopogo? How, I mean it's cool and all but how did you get it out of the water?" Bo watched in awe.

Tamsin laughed, "Who said I got it out of the water? That thing went down while it was on the home front."

Bo smiled, her body convulsing with laughter, "Just imagine," she spread her hands in the sir, "little baby Tam splashing around, fighting monsters."

Tamsin began giggling, "It wasn't like that but yeah you get the gist."

"Hey losers, break it up, you're scaring the woodland creatures," a voice echoed through the tree line. Kenzi quickly emerged with Dyson, "I mean seriously, I think McCorrigan would heard you by now."

Bo and Tamsin's laughter was absorbed by the scuffle of boots against the rocky riverbed. The trees surrounding the water were thin but blocked the sight of the river from the school.

"Hey," Bo greeted.

Tamsin searched her bag for her phone, "What time is is? Is school over?"

"Calm down, we always skip fourth period," Dyson plopped down, sending a cloud of dust swirling around him. The rocks surrounding the riverbed guarded from excess noise escaping the tree line as the trio of girls began giggling at the cloud now engulfing Dyson's bulky figure.

Tamsin shifted to form a small circle with the others, Bo rest on her right and Kenzi to her left with Dyson across. "So.." she began as everyone settled.

"So Tamsin, what were you guys laughing about?" Kenzi smirked.

"Tamsin totally took down an Ogopogo last summer," Bo laughed.

Dyson huffed, "How did you get it on land?"

"She didn't, that's what's cool, no one's ever taken an Ogopogo in water, even though it's a water fae. That's pretty cool right?" Bo nudged Tamsin.

"Sure," Tamsin mumbled. "But it's no Baku."

Kenzi smiled, "That was fun eh Bobo? Couple beers and a weird badger, who knew partying with you was sooo much fun," she laughed.

The group chuckled and smiled, "So Tamsin," Dyson directed. "Where are you from?"

Tamsin paused, "Well, this is actually the first school I've been to."

The group fell silent, "You mean to tell us that this is the first time you've been in school? How?" Kenzi nearly choked.

"Home schooling. Next question," she took a sip from her water.

The three contemplated their questions, "What's it like to be a Valkyrie?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, what's it like to be a succubus?" Tamsin said, avoiding the question.

Bo's lips curled at the right side of her mouth before she spoke, "Oddly itchy," She pawed at her leg.

Tamsin laughed, "Same. Next?"

"How old are you?" Kenzi and Dyson spouted in unison.

Bo smacked Kenzi's shoulder, "Stop being cute. So you were saying?"

"Too old," Tamsin replied.

The conversation continued with questions from all sides. Tamsin felt fine though, these people, the were different from the ones she had encountered before, she like them.

A bell from beyond the trees rang after nearly an hour of conversation, "Shit what time is it?" Tamsin panicked.

"Uh, maybe four fifteen, that was the bell," Kenzi and Dyson stood.

"Do you guys think I can get a ride? I don't think my roommate is home, and I kinda don't own a car," Tamsin shifted the bag on her shoulder.

"Sure," Bo shook the keys in her pocket. "Kenz do you need a ride?"

"She's with me," Dyson lifted the girl over his shoulder and began running through the trees, "See ya later Bobo, bye Tamers," they heard reverberate against the tree trunks.

"Bye guys" Bo waved. She turned to Tamsin, whom had been twiddling her thumbs before she said farewells. "Where to Valkyrie?"

Tamsin directed Bo to a road behind the school, the asphalt cracked at covered with tar. The house furthest from the school was painted stark white with orange tint creeping along the base where sprinklers had sprung into action. Tamsin paused, the door to the white house, normally painted green and facing outward, rest with a new blue finish and hung on the hinges.

Bo pulled up against the curb, "Is this is? Looks kinda-"

"Broken into," Tamsin sat frozen.

"Do you want me to call someone? The cops maybe?" Bo began digging for her phone.

Tamsin turned to her, "No it's probably okay, and if not, then it was nice knowin' ya. Tell Kenzi and Dyson thanks for a nice day, I had fun."

"Whether or not you die, they'll know. You're pretty cool Tamsin," a smile stretched across her cheeks. "Now go deal with whatever that is," Bo motioned to a woman leaning against the newly painted door, her shirt torn and her hair left in tangles.

"Thanks for the ride Bo, it was nice meeting you," Tamsin's cheeks reddened as she turned away and walked toward the door.

Acacia rest against the doors broken frame, "Damn Acacia, did you have to break it the first day?"

"Hell yes. Who was that girl?" She walked further into the house, the windows open and the stench of paint lingering in the air.

"A friend," Tamsin walked through the hallway connecting the center of the house to her room. "Did you paint all day?"

"Yeah, I thought we could use it, some fresh paint for a fresh start."

"Yeah," Tamsin chuckled, "fresh as a corpse."

"Hey now, don't go being an ass, and seriously who was that?" Acacia sat on a displaced couch in the middle of the main room.

"Bo, a friend."

"You don't have friends T," Acacia snickered, "Unless you count the ones you bed."

Tamsin smacked her elder with a pillow that had been so neatly set on the floor, "It's," she smacked, "not," again, "like that."

Acacia grabbed the pillow and whipped it's fabric back as the girl, "Fine, you have a friend," She smiled.

"Thank you," Tamsin plopped on to the couch, "And there are three others too."

"Three?!" Acacia was taken aback, "Damn Tamsin, who'd you bribe?"

"The janitor," she smirked, "Seriously Acacia, as first days go, this one was totally okay."

"Good to hear kid, good to hear."


End file.
